


see you later (maybe sooner)

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Church Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), written with SS in mind but could technically work for CF route too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Between the two of them, she never expected to be the one who had to watch the other die.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	see you later (maybe sooner)

Between the two of them, she never expected to be the one who had to watch the other die. 

She never thought of what to do if that bright white wyvern crashed to the ground, never considered what to say as he coughed up blood in her arms, promising he'd be right back after a small nap.

Never knew that there would be so many lilies in the coffin she'd accompany over the border, never imagined she'd meet his parents and watch their faces contort into despair first thing.

She took relief in knowing she would see him again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.)  
>   
> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)!  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
